The Leopard and the Strawhat
by Robin1771
Summary: What would happen if Lucci was sold as a slave and then freed by Luffy when they went to save Camie? What if they fell in love and he joined Luffy's crew? The content of this story is rated M for rape, bondage, aand violent scenes resulting in Ace's death. Please do not read if you are under the age 18. I do not own One Piece.
1. Epilog

Epilog: The Slave Rob Lucci

_"Grab the seastone and cuff him!" scream Spandam as a bunch of marines cuffed the unconscious CP9 member. He was returned to his human form he woke up and glared at the leader of CP9.  
"What are you doing? Why am I being arrested? What have I done wrong?" screamed Lucci he was furious that the system he had strived to uphold was turning on him._

_ "What have you done wrong?" asked Spandam, mocking him. "You lost, I told you to kill the pirates and you lost! What worse you're still alive, if you had died then this fate wouldn't have come for you!"_

_ The marines took him to be locked in a cell; his arms were chained above his head. A marine looked at him and said. "You will be sold as a slave. We will leave for Shabondy Archipelago in the morning." The marines face told him that it would not be a pleasant trip for him. Another marine walked in and stripped him naked. They all had the look of a predator circling his prey; Lucci's eyes grew wide when he realized what was happening, he opened his mouth to threaten them, but whatever he was about to say was cut off when a marine force his dick in his mouth and down his throat causing the man to gag. He was going to bite the man's dick off when the other marine grabbed his hair and said "If you even think about biting we will make sure that by the time we reach Shabondy you will not be able to walk." _

_ Lucci closed his eyes as the marine continued to fuck his mouth like there was no tomorrow. The second marine positioned himself behind Lucci and rammed his dick up the man's ass. Lucci groaned in pain, tears running down his face as the two men raped him. He felt the marine in his mouth tense as he shot his seed down Lucci's throat, the marine looked at Lucci and said. "Swallow it all because that's the only food you will be getting tonight and every night until we reach the island."_

_ After an hour the two marines left Lucci chained to the wall, his spirit broken. He cursed Straw Hat Luffy for causing his troubles, he and his godforsaken crew. His life was ruined; he sat in a cell naked, with cum and blood dripping from his ass. He, Rob Lucci, the strongest member of CP9 had been turned into a bitch. He would be raped and possibly tortured the entire voyage to Shabondy and then sold as a slave. He cried himself to sleep that night, wishing he had died fighting Straw Hat._

_ The next morning four marines came in and he was raped by all of them. Two marines grabbed him before he had a chance to wake up they forced his arms behind his back and cuffed him again. Then they took a rope and strapped him to the table so he couldn't move. They wrapped a piece of rope around his forehead and chin and tied it so that his head was forced back and his mouth was open._

_ "So boys Spandam said that we need to brake this piece of trash before we take him to Shabondy." Said one of the marines, his voice was malicious; Lucci's eyes darted from one figure to the next trying not to let the fear take over his body. One of the marines positioned himself in front of Lucci and forced his cock down the man's throat. As the marine raped his throat he noticed his ankles being tied apart, one on each leg of the table. Another marine shoved his dick in Lucci's ass not even bothering to stretch him first. The two other marines were jacking off on either side of him. After they all came they switch places and repeated until they each came in my ass and mouth. My back covered in their cum, I groaned in pain and humiliation. _

_ The grabbed me and put my arms over my head, not even need the seastone anymore. They grabbed a hose and sprayed me down; my head drooped as I accepted my fate. My only thought was if how I would never get my revenge. The clothed me and cuffed me again dragging me to the ship and throwing me in the cell. Every day they would repeat what they called 'room service', for the two weeks that I was a board the ship. Finally we reached Shabondy and they took me to a human auction, where I was sold to a Tenryubito and forced to stay in his leopard form as a pet. He was brought back to Shabondy a few months later around the time that the Supernovas arrived._


	2. The Fated Meeting

The Fated Meeting

**Lucci's POV**  
Lucci was on a leash, walking beside the Tenryubito in his leopard form, naked. He was embarrassed, but did not argue for if he did he would be punished severely. As everyone around him bowed to the Tenryubito he spotted someone he had never thought he would see. Straw Hat Luffy he growled only to be whipped by one of his masters. He saw understanding in the boy's eyes as he watched the boy mouth 'Lucci?' he turned his head away in shame and continued walking knowing that he would never see that boy again.

They were going to another human auction where they were selling a giant that his masters wished to buy. He hated the life he was forced to live; worst of all he hated the look that Straw Hat had given him. Almost pity when he realized who he was.  
**Luffy's POV**

Luffy watched Lucci being led away by the Tenryubito, a pang of guilt as he saw what the former CP9 agent had become. Luffy wanted to save him, the other looked at him. "Luffy, what's wrong?" asked Brook. Hachi, Caimie, and Chopper looked at him curiously.

"That leopard the Tenryubito had is a man, Rob Lucci, a former member of CP9 who I beat. I want to help him, it's my fault he's a slave." Said Luffy looking down, never had he ever felt bad about beating Lucci until today. Why would he? Lucci had taken Robin and forced her to turn against them.

"Well why don't we keep going to the coater and then you can get your ship coated for Fishman Island?" said Hachi as they headed towards the lawless zone. Chopper and Brook were trying to cheer up Luffy on the way; they didn't like seeing their captain sad. Luffy pushed the thoughts out of his mind and began laughing and joking with Chopper and Brook.

"So Hachi who is your friend that is going to help with coating our ship?" asked Luffy as Chopper sat on his lap. Luffy looked at Chopper to make sure he wasn't going to fall off. Luffy wasn't stupid like he let people believe, he just knew that the innocent mask he were allowed his crew to believe he could take anything. He also knew that as a captain he shouldn't shove his worries onto the others.

"He's human and he and I have been friends for many years, though I haven't seen him since I joined Arlong. I think you will like him." He said as they reached a place call _Shakey's Rip-Off Bar_. "This is the place."

**Lucci's POV**

Lucci don't know what was wrong with him, ever since he saw Straw Hat he has been all he could think about. He and his masters continued walking; his head was close to the ground. He hated being in this animal form and with that stupid collar on he couldn't even try to change forms otherwise his masters would blow him up. _Maybe Straw Hat will try to help-_ he shook his head what was he thinking, why would a pirate try to help him? Especially after the Enies Lobby incident, no he had high doubts that he would be saved. After all who would want to save a murder, even though Straw Hat was a pirate it was well known that he didn't kill anyone. He only fought criminals and now the government since he had to in order to save Nico Robin.

"Don't slow down." Said the Tenryubito, kicking him in the side Lucci walked faster trying to make sure that he didn't get kicked or hit again. He hated this, he couldn't do anything about it, and Straw Hat was probably laughing it up with the rest of his crew. The great and powerful Rob Lucci turned into a pet for the Tenryubito. He almost wished that Straw Hat hadn't recognized him. At least then he would have some comfort that he wasn't being laughed at by pirates too.

It felt like hours since he had seen Straw Hat, he probably wouldn't see him again. He looked up and saw that they had reached the Human Auction House. He glared at the building as they walked in, he hated this place. They walked over to the special seating for the Tenryubito where Lucci was tied to the side of the chair. The other slaves were left outside but he never left the women's sight.

After about twenty minutes into the auction he heard the Straw Hat Pirates walk in, he kept his head facing forward, not willing to look at any of them. After a pirate bit his own tongue off to avoid being a slave, a mermaid came out. The more he looked at her the more he realized why she looked familiar; she was with Straw Hat when he saw him. That explained the Straw Hats being here, but where was the captain. When the Tenryubito bid on her you could hear the disappointment from the Straw Hats and then Luffy crashed into the building.


End file.
